


Escape

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The escape was not my idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Sam meant to stay in hell for all eternity, and he knew Dean would be looking for a way to get Sam out but he also knew Dean wouldn't find one that wasn't the rings that would let Lucifer out, and he knew Dean wouldn't do that to Sam.

Adam's the one who realized the cage was meant to hold angels and maybe wouldn't hold humans. Adam's the one who, while the angels were spending their fury on Sam and each other, carefully unpicked the weave of the cage until there was a hole big enough for a finger, then for a hand, then for two shoulders. Adam's the one who wove the cage back together from the outside, because he couldn't be a hundred percent positive the hole wouldn't let through the huge bright stars that were Lucifer and Michael, and then undid all his work and a bit more so Sam could get out too.

Not that hell was any more fun than the cage, but at least the light was dimmer, and Sam knew to pick up the knife the first time it was offered, then come torture Adam himself as a cover for explaining things to Adam. Neither of them knew the first thing about how to get out, after Adam took the knife from Sam and, pissed off, shoved it straight into Sam's chest (subtlety is not a Winchester trait). But they were in hell, not the cage, and there was definitely a way out.


End file.
